


Darksiders/Reader Oneshot/Short stories

by ShadowSinner



Series: Riding Into The Sunset(With the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse) [1]
Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other, Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert, romantic relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSinner/pseuds/ShadowSinner
Summary: Collection of oneshots or a collect of short stories involving the characters of the game Darksiders with you the reader I currently don't take requests. I'm not sure if I'm going to work on this.





	1. Feeding Your Curiosity(Vulgrim)

The demon merchant folded his clawed hands together, a grin spread across his face. This would be slightly unsettling if you haven't seen it so many times during your travels with War. "What implores to you seek this humble merchant?" Vulgrim inquires, his odd green eyes glancing around you. He noted that the red horsemen weren't with you which was strange. "Where's your rider friend? You two never seem to be apart." Vulgrim asked with leaning forward. You could reach out and touch his horns if you wished. "War didn't what me with him while he fought Silitha," you answer. The green-eyed demon gave a hum of acknowledgement standing up straight. "I didn't answer your first question did I." You state, "Well besides War I trust you the most and I'm curious as well." Vulgrim was taken back be your words 'trust' isn't really a word that demons throw around. Thinking about it though it made sense who else are you going to trust? The Watcher? Whom seems all too happy at humanities' downfall. The angels that remained on Earth are no better as the angel Abaddon was the one who condemned the said downfall.

Shaking off the thought Vulgrim, tried to continue the conversation, "Curious? Care to tell me what you're curious about?" The merchant nearly sputtered when he heard the answer, "You." What could you possibly want to know about him? He didn't hide his surprise well if he even tried to that is. If was very clear that he was stunned what your words. His green eyes widened and jaw agape slightly. "Vulgrim? Are you alright?" you ponder, hoping you didn't say something wrong. "Fine," he mutters after a long pause. He motions you to sit, "Sit down if you really want to know my history you're going to be here for a while." "At least until War returns," you add on. 

"Until War returns," Vulgrim echoes in agreement. You settle down getting as comfortable as one can on the cold stone underneath you. Once finish your eyes returned to Vulgrim's excitement filled you like a child at story time. "Now what exactly to you want to know?Hurry as we have a time limit." He catechizes. "We can take other time I'm not going anywhere until you telling why you decided to become a merchant." The demons smiles warmly.

It took War longer then usual to return but he did. The horsemen's gauntlet twitched in apprehension at how close Vulgrim hovered over you. The Watcher appeared and snickered something. War didn't care to listen to the sprite-like creature. "(Y/n) it's time to go," War states almost harshly. With a huff you stand up. The Watcher gliding over to the other side of War, "We should be returning to Samael now. Shouldn't waste the merchant's time now telling fairy tales," he sneers probably growing bored with the scenery. "See you later Vulgrim," you wave following War as seemingly speed walks away. The merchant waves back. Remarking to himself how this is the most fun he had in decades.


	2. Embracing Death(Death)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Embracing death isn't always bad. It isn't an end but just a way to help move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait my laptop broke so for a while, long story short, I couldn't write anything. I had a few chapters planned before that time so don't worry I'm writing.

He could never say he regretted taking you with him on his quest. Not even if he wanted to. Still now sitting in a field surrounded by the possible danger of demons and corruption did he say you were a burden. Death though about this often but, refuse to believe he enjoyed the companionship after be alone with only Dust and Despair for company. Trust him they're not very good conversationalists. Not to say that Death was a Chatty Cathy but he found himself at piece when you talked. When you talked fondly about something it got him the most. Whether it was about hobbies, the scenery, Dust and Despair, stories and movies you have read and seen, and about home. Though Death hears solemn overtone you carry as you talk about loved ones and pets. Silly antics that your siblings or cousins did. Sometimes you cry and Death understand he misses his family too. It hurts for him to watch or hear the grave sound come from you. The pale rider would pet your hair and allow you to grip him in a hug. "I'll make sure one day after clearing my brother's name you'll meet my family... They'll love you I know they will. Then you be part of the family too," he promise placing his chin on your head. "You're sure," you whimper tears drying; still taking in shaky breaths. "I'm sure," Death whispered feeling himself relax as you body stops shaking as you fall into slumber. He didn't bother waking you instead summoning Despair to finish the trip. Riding through the Forge Lands to return to Tri-stone to talk with Muria about a quest. Karn was quick to greet him at the gates with thunderous 'Hello!". Holding his index finger to his mask he shushes him before gesturing to your snoozing form. Understanding Karn nods and goes silent. Death dismounts Despair without banishing him. The rider waves and the phantom horse understanding lays down in the shade letting Death set the human in his arms against him. "Watch them," Death commands to Karn before entering the gates. "Ok" Karn says softly as he could.

Light shining on your face awaken you from your rested. Groaning you settle into a sitting position and look around. Not being fully awake it made you worry as this wasn't the surroundings you saw before closing your eyes. Despair whinnied under you startling you fully awake. "Good morning, Despair... Or afternoon," you say looking at the sky observing the sun's current position. "Death?" you called getting up to your feet. "Death!" your voice echoed in the wide empty land. "You're up," a familiar voice trills. "Karn? Where's Death?" you query to the young maker. "Inside he told me to watch you," Karn explains coming to sit beside you. "We could play an Earth games while we wait for him to return." you chime looking up the maker. "Like what?" he asks his face covered in interest. Dust perches nearby letting out a crow. He watched you and Karn set up the game with what limit objects you could find. 

The rider wasn't expecting this when he left the gates watching Karn trying to hop in tiny boxes outline by stones. "Hello Death!" you cheer as Karn trips onto his face. "I missed you," Death only sighed as you embraced him. Looking up from your embrace you ask, "Did you know makers are really bad a Hop-Scotch? It might just be Karn." Pulling away from your hug you made your way over to help the poor maker back on his feet. It didn't work out so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you go I would like to know whether you guys want a Draven or The Watcher next I'll do both but which one would you rather have first. Oh and sorry for making you wait all that time to just get this.

**Author's Note:**

> It originally was going to be longer but I realized I know nothing of Vulgrim past and am to tired to try and take creative liberties, so I hope this will suffice for now.


End file.
